Entanglements
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Abby are forced to face their feelings for each other when they become tangled during a hug. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**Entanglements**

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'connected' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

A/N: I seem to be setting a slightly smutty trend with these prompt responses...hopefully once the hiatus is over and season 10 starts I can actually go back to writing things with at least some plot :p

* * *

The second Abby withdrew her arms from around Gibbs' neck she knew there was something wrong, because while her upper body parted from him, when she tried to move her lower body away, Gibbs moved with her.

Abby gasped as their groins bumped against one another, somehow managing to contain her moan. She looked down at the small gap between them, noticing one of the partly broken off hoops that hung down from the waistband of her black pants was now hooked onto Gibbs' zipper.

"Umm...I think we're stuck Gibbs."

Gibbs' almost pained expression drifted up from where they were now connected to look into her eyes. "Ya think, Abbs?"

They were alone at Gibbs' place; the rest of the team had gone home after they'd all gathered for pizza and beer after finally closing their most recent case. Abby had merely given him a hug to say goodbye...and now here they were, stuck.

"Just let me try..." Abby started to reach down to try and untangle them but changed her mind, hesitantly pulling her fingers away when she realized she might not be able to fight the temptation of touching him far more intimately than she should.

Her hands instead settled on his waist as she circled her hips and forcefully tried to pull away from him. The only thing this managed to do was propel Gibbs' hips into hers. They both grunted from the impact of their bodies colliding, Abby unsuccessfully stifling the moan that escaped this time.

"You're gonna have to use your fingers to get it out," Gibbs suggested, his voice strained.

Abby chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

"Nope...but just do it."

Abby was certain she saw the same conflict in his dazed and tense expression that was surely all over her own features. She had never been entirely sure how Gibbs felt about her or if there was anything beyond friendship for him; Abby knew she wanted him, she had for a long time, but seeing his reaction now, how he was struggling, gave her the slightest bit of hope that he might have similar feelings for her.

Trying to thread the small hook out of the hole in Gibbs' zipper she noticed it had also somehow managed to pierce through the material of his pants. Her breathing sped up as she recognized there was really only two ways to get out of this. The first was to try and angle the hook free, which would mean she would more than likely end up brushing her fingers across his groin. The second way was for them both to take off their pants at the same time.

Either way, Abby knew she was going to end up embarrassing herself. If they did have to end up taking their pants off, Gibbs would get a pretty obvious indication of how turned on she was right now. Her whole body was humming, she wanted to take matters into her own hands and see if what she thought she was reading in him was real. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship if she was wrong...she couldn't cope with losing him.

"Okay," she whispered, "just stay still, I don't want to injure any vital organs."

Her eyes widened at what she'd said. Panicked at the thought she might have given more away than she intended, Abby launched into a full scale rant at the same time she reached down to try and break them apart. "Not that the organ in question is vital to me...well it is coz all of you is important to me, but I didn't mean anything by it, coz if I injured you, then I'd have to look after you...and looking after that...I mean you...could totally alter our friendship...don't you think Gibbs?"

Too caught up in waiting for his answer, Abby lost concentration of what she was doing, the back of her fingers rubbing over his groin. She gasped when she saw his pants twitch, hearing Gibbs' gulp, before hesitantly daring to lift her gaze to look at his face. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth grinding together, arms tensed at his side and his chest rapidly rising and falling.

Abby tried not to let her feelings for Gibbs influence how she thought he was reacting, she wanted him to be physically attracted to her, but could she be seeing something that wasn't there? They were already so close emotionally and she wanted nothing more than to deepen that bond they had, but it was possible his reactions were purely male with no intentions behind them.

"Gibbs...you okay?"

"Yep," came his strained reply. "You get it free?"

"Not yet..." Abby answered nervously. "We might need to...umm...it might be easier if we both take our pants off instead..."

Gibbs' eyes flew open. "You don't think you can untangle it?"

"Not without touching...I mean...not without getting one of us into more trouble than we're already in..."

She was barely holding herself together as it was, and Abby knew if she touched him again there was a good chance she'd end up trying to grope him through his pants. When they were in such close proximity, she lost the ability to think straight, and the fact that they were so intimately entangled was only influenced by her errant hormones. She wanted him, and denying that yearning was going to require a super human effort.

"Too late for that," Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

"Gibbs?" She watched as he avoided her gaze, her own eyes zeroing in on him when she realized it was himself that he was talking about and not her.

Abby's heart pounded in her chest, thudding so loudly she was sure he could hear it too. She took a deep unsteady breath, her voice wavering when she asked, "Why are you in trouble?"

"Abby..." He warned.

Lifting one of her hands she centred it over Gibbs' chest, feeling the frantic beat of his heart underneath. Suddenly he seemed to be invading her space, even though neither of them had moved. Abby could hear his breathing, feel his heart, smell his scent permeating her senses, and she could see the desire in his eyes that he was clearly trying to mask.

"You're not the only one in trouble," she whispered, closing the small distance that separated them.

Their temporary clothing entanglement was forgotten when she rested both her hands on his waist, her lips tentatively brushing a trail of kisses across his jaw line.

"Abby..." It was another warning, but she couldn't ignore the roughness she heard in his voice.

She knew if Gibbs wanted her to stop then he'd leave no room for doubt in either his words or actions, but when his fingers loosely gripped onto her t-shirt, it gave her the courage to move her lips from his jaw to lightly sweep across his.

It took a couple of moments, but when he began to respond Abby deepened the kiss, her mouth opening to flick her tongue over his bottom lip. Gibbs groaned and Abby took the opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips, getting her first real taste of him as their mouths surged together, one frantic, wet and heated kiss leading into the next.

Abby whimpered as their lips continued to meld together, sliding, tugging and teasing. She needed air, but more than anything she needed to satisfy the throb between her legs that was beginning to increase its tempo with each touch.

Gibbs eventually ended the kiss, licking his lips as he tried to slow his breathing. "Are you sure you want this, Abbs?"

"That depends, Gibbs," she pressed another kiss to his moist swollen lips before continuing. "I think what we both want right now is physical...but I need more than that. I need you, all of you, for more than one night."

Given that all they'd done was kiss, she understood how much she was asking of him, but she couldn't be with him tonight and then turn around tomorrow and pretend everything was normal. It had to be all or nothing, so in a sense, both of their futures now lay with Gibbs. With his answer he would either break her heart or save her soul, but she had to know.

It had been a constant battle not only to fight her feelings for him, but to understand them, and now she was at a crossroads. Abby couldn't live like she had been for years, secretly in love with the man who had become more important to her than anything; she needed to know if Gibbs felt the same about her.

"I want the physical," he admitted sheepishly, "need you too...for more than tonight."

Abby stared at him, unsure if she'd heard him right. "You do?"

"That surprise you?"

She grinned at him, trying to hide her excitement at his answer by gnawing on her bottom lip. "A little, but in a good way...didn't know how you felt about me. I hoped one day you'd love me the same way I love you..." Horrified, she trailed off and averted her eyes, worried that she'd said too much, too soon.

Feeling Gibbs' warm breath next to her ear, she gasped at his words. "Gonna show you."

Working his mouth over her ear, he nibbled gently along the curve. "You said we need to take our pants off at the same time?"

The vibration of his voice sent a shiver down the length of her spine and she managed to nod her head stiffly. "I think that's the best way."

"Then we should do that..." His lips trailed a path down the side of her neck, sucking gently over her pulse point, his tongue darting out to taste her better.

Abby moaned, unable to move when Gibbs' hands moved from her waist to slowly unbutton her pants and slide down the zipper. He opened the front of her pants, skimming his finger along the length of the waistband of her underwear, so close to where Abby ached to have him touch her.

Moving back from her as far as their entanglement would allow, he undid his belt buckle and the button on his pants. The hook that hung from Abby's pants was still entangled through his zipper but she knew if he wanted to, Gibbs could have worked it free with some effort. They were both already intent on following their current course of action however, and when he nodded his head to Abby they both started to push their pants to the floor.

Even though Gibbs' zipper was still up, his loose fitting slacks slid down over his hips and once they had both lowered their pants to knee height, the two pieces of clothing fell to the floor.

Stepping out of his pants, Gibbs went to lock the front door and turn off the main light in the living room as Abby managed to work herself free of her boots. Returning to her, Gibbs took Abby's hand and walked towards the kitchen to turn off that light as well.

"In case any of the team comes back," Gibbs told her, pulling her back into his arms.

Abby's eyes soon adjusted to the light from the street coming in through the window, her body instantly reacting to the feel of Gibbs' body pressing into her. She took hold of the two firm globes of his ass and gyrated her hips into him, feeling the hardening evidence of his arousal against her.

Taking hold of the bottom of her t-shirt Gibbs swiftly removed it, throwing it to the floor as he walked her backwards until she nudged against the wooden table they'd all been sitting around eating and drinking barely an hour ago. Luckily since then the remnants of their dinner had been tidied up, because Abby wouldn't have been able to stop even if plates had been sent crashing to floor around them.

Lifting her up onto the table, Gibbs stepped between her legs, kissing her as he reached around to unclasp her bra. He slid the straps down over her shoulders, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck and lower, stopping when he reached a peaked nipple. He tugged on it gently with his teeth before covering the rosy bud with his tongue, licking and toying with it lazily.

Abby gripped onto the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his silver hair as he tormented her with his mouth. Switching to her other breast, Gibbs rolled her now moistened nipple under his thumb, causing a barrage of sensations to pool deep inside her.

She needed to touch him too, to feel his skin under her fingers and his muscles flexing as she drove him wild, and she needed to see him...all of him. His pants were gone but he was still wearing his boxers, polo shirt and t-shirt.

Lifting his face up from her chest, Abby quickly drew him into a kiss, her words an order against his lips. "Get your gear off, Gunny."

Gibbs grinned at her and lifted his polo over his head. Not waiting for him to finish, Abby took hold of his t-shirt and raised it, quickly removing it from his body before it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Abby's hands spread out over his chest, her fingers eagerly scraping through the smattering of hair she found. He was perfectly built; broad shoulders, his muscles toned but not too defined, strong tanned arms that showed the evidence of years of woodworking.

Looking down she could see the bulge in his boxers, a satisfied grin lighting up her face that she was the one bringing out that response in him. He was getting harder by the second and he was about to be all hers. "I've always wanted to ask, what d'ya got for me Gibbs, but I would say it's pretty clear what you've got for me."

Brushing her fingers lightly over his still fabric clad erection, Abby wasn't far off pushing down his boxers and immediately taking every inch of him inside her. She knew they were both craving their release, but she'd waited for their first time for so long she wanted to try and prolong the pleasure as long as she could.

As if sensing her thoughts, Gibbs took hold of her hand in his. "Not yet, I've got plans for you," he growled, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss.

His mouth was unyielding as their lips and tongues slid together. Warm, wet and inviting, Abby didn't think she could ever stop kissing him. She could feel Gibbs' hands on her thighs, smoothing up and down over her skin as her arms wove around his neck. With each brush of their lips and every swipe of their tongues Abby felt the tingling that ran through her body intensify.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs kept his face close to her, his warm breath causing an increase to the already frenzied beat emanating from her core. Even in the dim light, she could see and feel his lust heavy blue eyes on her.

Sliding his fingers lower, down between her thighs, Gibbs' breathing quickened as he teased over the moistened lace of her underwear.

"So wet, Abbs." His voice was husky next to her ear and Abby almost came at the sound, mixed with his slow movements over her sensitive flesh.

"With you around, always."

Her eyes drifted shut, her head lolling to the side as he began pressing soft kisses over her neck. Gibbs had always pushed her buttons, without even knowing it. Whenever he was near her, whenever she thought about him, her arousal instantly spiked. Abby was certain he had no idea how many orgasms he'd already given her.

Her answer made him grunt in approval and Gibbs wasted no time in curling several of his fingers under her panties to stroke through her slick folds. Abby dropped her arms from his neck and leaned back on the table, resting her weight on her arms stretched out behind her as she moved her legs further apart and lifted her feet up to lock her ankles around his waist.

She whimpered when Gibbs withdrew his fingers, the contact only broken temporarily so he could rip her underwear from her body before two strong fingers slowly eased back into her heat, this time pushing deeper inside her. The scent of her filled the room as Gibbs twisted his fingers inside her, her increasing wetness coating the strong digits as they slid in and out.

Abby couldn't hold back her loud moans of desire as Gibbs brought her closer to her climax, his thumb lightly massaging her clit and making her fight even more desperately for breath.

"Gibbs..." She started to buck up against his hand, wanting more contact and needing so badly to go hurtling over the edge.

When Gibbs started to speed up his movements all Abby cared about was the heavy ache in her belly and the way her body pulsed and undulated around him. She glanced up at Gibbs, his eyes focused down on her incredibly aroused body as it came apart under his touch, watching as his fingers disappeared inside her.

He looked up at her. "Let go, Abbs."

With several more brushes of his thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Abby felt her entire body tense, her back arching, a satisfied cry of pleasure torn from her throat as her orgasm roared through her.

She felt her arms start to give way and lay back on the table, her legs still barely able to hold onto Gibbs. He kept his fingers inside her, only moving them every once in a while until Abby stopped contracting around them.

"God, Gibbs..." she panted heavily, "I should've got myself tangled in your zipper years ago."

He grinned and leaned down over her, "Uh huh."

Still struggling for oxygen, Abby willingly accepted his kiss, feeling his hardness press into her, the joining of their bodies still hindered by his boxers.

"Thought I told you to get your gear off," she smirked against his lips.

"Kinda got sidetracked."

"Hmm...I noticed." She flattened her hands against his chest and pushed him back slightly.

Abby sat up, taking his boxers in her hand and lowering them over his erection. Her hungry gaze absorbed every inch of him; long, hard and swollen, she couldn't wait to feel him pushing inside her. His fingers had been enough to drive her half out of her mind, so to have the full length of him embedded deep inside her would surely leave her in a state of delirium.

She used her feet to drag his boxers the rest of the way down and Gibbs stepped out of them, pulling her right to the edge of the table. Reaching down, Abby swirled the pre-cum over the head of his cock, her fingers gently massaging him and making Gibbs grip onto her hips to steady himself.

Nestling himself between her thighs, Abby moved her hands to cover his ass and thrust her hips against him. Slowly, Gibbs rubbed his hardness between her wet, sensitized folds, making Abby gasp with each passing. Her body was still recovering from her first climax, but she wanted him inside her.

"Need you, Gibbs," she pleaded, reaching down to guide him inside her.

Abby closed her eyes, completely absorbing the feeling of him slowly sliding into her moist, warm depths.

"Geez, Abbs," Gibbs ground out as he eased further in. "You feel so good."

Abby flexed her internal muscles around him, squeezing him even tighter with each fluctuation. When he was completely buried inside her, they both stilled their movements, her arms weaving around his back and her hand smoothing up his spine to clutch onto his shoulders.

Gibbs' chest was pressed into hers, the rhythm of their breathing making his rough chest hair rub against her skin. His fingers dug into her outer thighs as he withdrew from her slightly before pushing back in. Abby felt like she'd waited a lifetime for this, for them to be joined in every way.

Burying her face in his neck, Abby suckled and lightly nipped at him when Gibbs began to slowly move inside her. Breathing heavily against his skin, everything in existence was forgotten except for the feel of him filling her, and the unimaginable pleasure that flowed through her entire body as he slid in and out of her.

She could hear Gibbs' quiet groans as he thrust into her, her own soft moans becoming louder and more drawn out with each stroke.

"More Gibbs...harder..." she begged, the tone of her voice lowering when Gibbs altered the angle he drove into her. "Oh god yes..."

Picking up the speed of his movements, Gibbs pounded into her harder, Abby's hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly as the momentum from their dual thrusting lifted her off the table. The wooden surface rocked and swayed underneath them, Gibbs ignoring it as he continued to stroke deep inside her.

"Abbs..." he grunted. "So close..."

Dropping her arms from around him, Abby reached between them to circle her finger over her clit as Gibbs' hips began to erratically snap against her. He let go of one side of her hips to replace her finger with his. "You're mine, if anyone gets you off from now it's gonna be me," he growled.

His possessive claim, combined with the feel of him inside and out made Abby lose it. Her inner muscles clamped down around him and she didn't try and contain her scream as her second orgasm crashed over her. As the world blackened out around her, she vaguely registered Gibbs thrusting into her a couple more times before he followed her over the edge.

Stopping the gentle massage between her legs, Gibbs moved both hands to rest either side of her hips, keeping his weight off her. Abby sucked in labored breaths as her still trembling body fluttered through the aftershocks, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, you're full of surprises, Gibbs." She grinned at his choice of words just moments ago, feeling him chuckle against her.

"I aim to please," he whispered, kissing his way down the side of her face to her lips.

Abby sighed happily against his lips. "You definitely did that."

"You're gonna stay the night, right?"

"I want to," she admitted, nudging her nose alongside his. "We've got lots to talk about...and I've got my own plans for you that funnily enough don't involve any talking..."

Gibbs lowered her weak legs from around his waist, their bodies separating as he helped Abby stand. "We'll talk, but this is what we both want Abby, not gonna run away from it anymore."

He led her towards the stairs, stopping when Abby turned to look back at the mess they'd left behind. "I don't intend on running anymore either," she smiled, covering his cheek with her hand, "maybe we should clean up down here a bit first."

"I'll get it...you go jump in the shower, be there in two minutes."

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but realized from the way Gibbs narrowed his gaze in on her there was no point in trying to change his mind.

Sliding a hand around the back of his neck she drew him into a kiss, her tongue teasingly duelling with his as it deepened.

"Two minutes..." she repeated quietly against his lips when she broke the kiss.

She left Gibbs staring after her as she walked up the stairs towards the shower, feeling his heated gaze on her even with her back turned.

Abby had no idea where things with Gibbs would end up, but she was certain of what she wanted with him. This would be no short term fling, nor a string of erotic sexual encounters, though she knew that would be a part of their relationship if tonight was anything to go by.

She was sure what they had would stand the test of time. Gibbs was the only one she wanted and she would do whatever it took to keep him, no matter what they got themselves tangled up in.

The End.


End file.
